Just One
by otakuheartz
Summary: Warning: Language, slow plot, fluffiness, and eventual yaoi. Add x Elsword. Elsword and Add have to spend a whole day with each other, to which they aren't happy about at all considering they never got along in the first place. But then a little surprise comes along! You'll just have to keep with this story if you wanna find out :3
1. Starting of Day one

Chapter 1: Starting of Day one

Classes:  
Elsword: Lord Knight  
Add: Mastermind

"So yeah. That's what's gonna happen."

"WHAT?! I'm staying with this guy?!" Elsword pointed a finger to his left, "Alone? FOR A DAY?!"

"It's not like I'm any happier about it than you are," Add glared intensely back at Elsword.

"At least seem a little more upset about it!"

Rena sighed. She knew that this would happen and after breaking up so many fights between them, her patience was wearing thin.

"Guys, you'll just have to get over it. Aisha will be back by tomorrow. So just put up with it until then. Now I'm going to start packing."

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HIM, RENA!" Elsword attempted to run to her, only to have a door slammed on his poor face. As he slowly slid down the wall, he remembered Aisha was coming back pretty soon too. He didn't exactly always get along with her either. The cruel world was slowly picking his sanity away.

Elsword heard Add cackle behind him, "Shut up!" He scowled in the silverette's direction. Even if it was just for a day, he didn't want to spend it alone with Add. Out of all people, it just had to be Add…

"Geez. Why are they so unable to get along?" Rena asked herself aloud. It was worse than from when Aisha and Els had first met. But with Add and Elsword, they fought over the littlest things and always insulted each other. Even in battle they tried not to rely on each other at all if they could help it.

_'Well…they'll manage somehow,' _Rena thought to herself. She needed to focus on the matter at hand, which was deciding which outfit would suit her best on her mission.

OoOoOoOo

"Okay, Elbrat. Just stay away from my room and we're good. Oh, and make sure to stay about seven feet away. Don't want your stupidity getting too close to me," Add sneered at Elsword.

"SHUT UP! At least I'm more of a decent person than you," Elsword met Add's glare head-on. Flames of pride intensely surrounded them.

_'I'm not gonna lose to this arrogant bookworm.'_

"Oh? Please enlighten me on how you're actually more decent than I am."

"For one, I always have my friends back in battle instead of doing things on my own all the time. Secondly, I don't glare at every single person I see."

Add let out a loud laugh, to which irritated the red-head even more, "W-what?"

"You call it having your teammates back, but yet you're usually either asking for a potion cause you ran out or you lure the monsters in their direction."

Elsword's face grew dark red. The only reason he brought the monsters was because they followed him while he tried to help his friends in a tight situation. He didn't really have a choice when they refused to die, so he had to group all the mobs of monsters together and bash them then.

Out of pure rage and anger, Elsword jumped at Add, preparing to beat him to a pulp.

Add however, just smirked and slammed a door to the hot-headed boy 's face.

"Seven feet away from the door remember?" Add said from within his room.

"DAMN YOU, YOU CHEATING BASTARD!"

AN: I'm already working on the second chapter, so It's gonna be released pretty soon ^ ^ I am aiming to make this an Add x Els fanfic, but it might move a bit slow. I'm still making this up as I go, but I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter!~ ^w^ Please review, I would like to know if y'all like for me to continue the story, and I don't mind some criticism as long as they are criticism =u= and I will keep trying to update this story *^* Thank chus all!~ :D


	2. Day One

Chapter 2 : Day One

Classes:  
Elsword: Lord Knight  
Add: Mastermind  
Aisha: Dimension Witch  
Rena: Wind Sneaker (forgot to put it last time, sorry)

"Just one more day…Just one more day…Just one more day…" Elsword chanted to himself repeatedly.

To be honest, they haven't once said anything to each other the whole day so far, but just the thought of being alone with that jerk made him feel more than awkward.

And not to mention Aisha was coming home pretty soon as well.

_'Why couldn't it be Chung? Or Raven? Or Ara?'  
_  
Elsword sure hoped he would manage to survive throughout the day. He would be rather surprised if the house was even left looking like it did now. That's how badly Elsword was seeing the whole situation.

Elsword sighed. There wasn't any point in dragging himself further into the world of negativity. He pondered on what he could do to pass the time. Anything to get his mind off the horrible situation. Elsword walked outside and an idea hit him. What could be better than to keep himself in shape by doing some excersises?

_'Two-hundred push-ups…a hundred and fifty sit-ups…a hundred jumping jacks…ninety laps. That sounds about right!' _He nodded to himself and wasted no time on getting started.

OoOoOo

"Phew! I'm beat!" Elsword layed on the ground panting heavily. It looked like at least two hours had went by from looking at the sun.

Elsword decided to let his body rest up for a little bit. After all, when you do those kind of exercises without a break for no longer than five minutes, it was only natural to take a breather. He sat up, '_I think now would be a good time to take a nice cold sho-' _

_grrrrrrrg._

And maybe some food sounded good too.

OoOoOo

"Guys! I'm hooooome!" Aisha yelled out in a sing-songy voice as she slammed open the door.

All Aisha heard was crickets welcoming her back.

"HEY! GUYS!" Aisha wanted at least a response so she stormed around the house, looking for the boys.

"Hey!" Aisha slammed open another door. It was to a room whom she would assume to be Add's.

Aisha found Add typing away at something in a godly-like speed. His eyes were focused and it had a dull glaze over them. It didn't even seem like he was aware that Aisha had barged into his room.

"…Add…" She walked to where he was, leaving only about a foot's distance between them. Silence hung in the air. His eyes didn't even move towards her direction.

"ADD, I'M BACK!"

OoOoOo

"Ow." Add rubbed his head head. Aisha slapped him so hard upside the head that he felt a bit of painful swelling. He mentally noted to not make her angry again.

"Hmph. You should've at least noticed me," Aisha had her arms crossed and head turned, "Anyways, where's Els?"

"How should I know?"

Aisha gritted her teeth. How rude of them to not even SAY anything. She was ready to take her staff and beat their brains out of their head. She would definitely make sure it would leave a huge bruise and a life lesson. Life lesson? Never ignore Aisha's presence.

Add saw a demonic aura surrounding the enraged dimension witch. He shrunk back into the background timidly. Even though Add really disliked the short-tempered loudmouth, he felt a bit sorry for him. It seemed like he only got at least half the rage compared to when she hit him earlier.

Aisha angrily started going on a room hunt again. Oh. Elsword was going to get it.

"ELSWORD!" Aisha slammed open the last door on the floor.

"AYEEEEEK!" Aisha let out a high-pitched shriek. She thought she heard someone else scream with her, but at the moment she could have really cared less. Her face changed to a color that even a Nutritious tomato couldn't beat. As fast as she had opened the door, she closed it.

"Elsword, you pervert!" She instinctively shouted at him.

In less then a second, Elsword rushed out to defend himself," You're the one that walked in on me!"

"Than why didn't you lock the door?!"

Add was in between them, watching back and forth. Yes, Aisha had walked in on him in the restroom. He was really close to taking those pants off as well. Thank God that he didn't have anything else off at the time.

Add secretly took small glances at Elsword since he happened to have his shirt off. He had a really built-up body. With the way he looked, he could have any girl. He couldn't help but compare himself to the younger boy. Although he was a bit weaker, he had a decent body himself.

"And you also really stink!"

"I was about to shower until a certain someone decided to barge in on me!"

"You still should've locked the door!"

"You still should've knocked!"

Elsword and Aisha continued to fight. With each second that passed, they gradually went from loudly talking to shouting to screaming. Wanting to keep his hearing, Add tried to change the subject without adding oil to the flame. How he would love to throw in a saracastic remark about how stupid they were being.

"So Aisha, why is there a box in your hand?"

"Ah, it was a package Denka wanted me to give you so here it is." And just like that Aisha had forgotten about the argument. Though to be honest, she was surprised that he just noticed considering that she's been holding it the whole time.

_'Che, boys are so oblivious.'_

"Denka…Denka…Oh!" Add remembered. It was the annoying otter that went on and on forever. It took a lot of willpower to not strangle the poor alchemist.  
"I wonder why he sent something to you though." Elsword had voiced everyone's thought in the room.

"Open it," Aisha urged.

Add complied since he was curious as well. He grabbed at whatever was inside and pulled it out. It was a…rabbit doll?

"What is this?" Add felt a vein pop inside his temple. Was Denka insulting him?

"Look. It says 'push.' " Aisha pointed at its paw.

Add had a bad feeling about it but decided to push it.

_Click!_

A couple of seconds went by and nothing happened. Add was sure Denka was definitely insulting him now. He was about to throw the stuffed animal across the room until he felt it vibrate in his hand.

_POOF!_

Add started coughing. Red dust exploded everywhere. It smelled and tasted horrible too! While Add was in the middle of the fiasco, Elsword pointed a finger and laughed at him, "You just got pranked! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The dust cleared up and the rabbit was gone. The rabbit itself must've been made of that red dust.

"Are you okay, Add?" Aisha asked concerned once the red dust cleared up.

"Hehe."

Elsword and Aisha looked at Add confused. Why was he laughing?

"Hey, Elsword…"

A shiver ran down Elsword's spine. He must've been angry since he laughed at the poor silverette. He mentally prepared himself for some sort of insult.

"You know, that body of yours is so sexy."

Elsword gave Add the most blankest stare he produce. Did he hear him right?

Aisha also had the same dumbfounded expression.

_'What the heck is going on?' _Elsword tried to do telepathy with Aisha.

Apparently she got the message because her eyes replied, _'I don't know, but I'm pretty sure he's just lost his marbles.'_

"Elsword!~ Why don't you give me a hug?" Add pulled Elsword into a hug and held him there tightly.

Elsword stood there terrified. He pretty much just proved Aisha's theory. Unless he was trying to get back at him?

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry for laughing at you! Now let me go!" Elsword struggled to get out of the Mastermind's iron-like grip.

"But you're just so cute! I don't want to let you go." Add hugged the poor boy even tighter. By now, Elsword felt his soul slipping out of his mouth.

"Elsword! Oh my gosh, read this!" Aisha pulled a small piece of paper from the box and handed it to Elsword.

He grabbed at it and scanned over it quickly. He was a slow reader but in this case…

"NO! No, no. Please tell me he's doing another prank." Elsword was praying to the Gods now. HE WOULD TOLERATE ADD, JUST NOT THIS.

"I would like to believe that but look at the way he's acting!"

This time Elsword really felt his soul slipping away. And it was going to hell. He struggled for freedom, but failed miserably. Why did Rena have to leave him alone with Add?! _  
_

_ 'Rena was ranting me about Elsword and Add not getting along. Thought I would help them get a little more…friendly. Don't worry, it's only for a day.  
-Denka'_

AN: pheeeew. Finally done. I was going to update this chapter this Friday since I've been procrastinating on my English project, and I'm not even close to done…but I really wanted to upload this chapter. Reviews and criticism are open, but only those two. ^^ I hope it doesn't seem like I'm overdoing the fanfic, I just have it played all out in my head. XD Thanks again for reading, and I hope you'll stay with me!


	3. Day Two

Chapter 3: Day Two

Classes:  
Elsword: Lord Knight  
Add: Mastermind  
Aisha: Dimension Witch  
Rena: Wind Sneaker  
Elesis: Blazing heart

"Just one more day…Just one more day…"Elsword chanted to himself.

The day hadn't even started yet, and he was already mentally worn out. Once Rena came back, she was going to get an earful from him. The next time he laid eyes on Denka, he was going to murder the alchemist. Add had already attacked him the moment he woke up. Actually, probably even before he woke up.

Flashback:

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Elsword took his fist and slammed it down on the poor alarm clock. Luckily for the poor thing, it was already used to the abuse from its master and therefore, survived the hit without losing its parts._

_Elsword hated hearing the alarm clock. It was the most annoying __part of the day. He stretched himself out and continued laying down, promising himself that he'd get up in a few seconds._

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_"SHUT THE HELL UP, DAMMIT!" This time, Elsword was completely merciless and smashed the alarm clock to pieces. He couldn't help but wake up irritated. After all, today was going to be a long day. _

_Elsword sat himself up and yawned. Sleepily, he reached for his clothes and felt something….warm and…slowly moving? Panicked, adrenaline smacked him awake. _

_'What the heck is that?'_

_His eyes snapped open at what he saw. Being the manly guy he was, he let out a high-pitched scream._

"W-what the hell are you d-doing in my b-bed?" Elsword shakily pointed a finger at what was slowly moving earlier.

_Add was sleeping half naked with his hair all splayed out, sexily. No it was not sexy to Elsword. It would've been sexy to a straight girl or a gay guy. That wasn't what he was worried about at the moment though!_

_Add let out a small moan and rubbed his head, grabbing some strands of his hair, "Hm? Oh, good morning Elsword. How'd you sleep?"_

_"Don't 'Good morning' me! How and why are you in my bed?!"_

_"Well your blanket was on the floor, I thought I could be your blanket." Add smirked._

_Elsword glanced at the floor and realized he was right. Considering how much he tossed around in his sleep, it made sense that it would be on the floor. _

_While he was in the middle of processing the thought, Add took advantage of that moment and pulled the younger boy down to snuggle with him._

_"Ack! Lemme go Add!" His voice was muffled from being pressed to Add's warm chest. Add however ignored him and enjoyed the warmth emitted from the other boy. _

_Elsword could feel his face heating up. While the warmth didn't feel bad, he felt extremely awkward, "Add! Let go, dang it!" Since he just woke up, he didn't have a lot of strength to resist. _

_"What's going on?!" Both Elsword and Add turned to the noise of a door being slammed open. They saw Aisha with a worried expression which gradually changed into a more flustered one, "W-wha…I came in here because I thought you were being attacked and yet you're there m-maki…GAAAAH!" Aisha slammed the door and ran away._

_M-maki…? Elsword had to think for a moment before it hit him. He looked at their positions from an objective point of view. They were both half naked. Elsword was panting and red from trying to kick the other male away from him but instead he was snuggled up against the other. _

_"W-wait! It's not what you think!" Elsword tried to say but it was already too late. The hand he held out sunk back down onto the bed. The girl was long gone with an image engraved deep into her mind. Frustrated, Elsword made another attempt to shake off the silverette, "Gah! LET ME GO!" _

_"Mm, but I don't wanna…you're so warm," Add rubbed his face in Elsword's neck and kissed it before going back to sleep. _

_OoOoOoOoO_

A chill ran down Elsword's back from thinking about the last part. It had taken him forever to peel the stupid idiot off of him. Elsword let out a sigh and wandered into the kitchen for food.

A smell wafted by his nose, but it wasn't a pleasant smell. He decided to trail it although he was sure it came from the kitchen. As he got closer, he knew he was right because it was getting more stronger and stranger. Worried, he ran inside to see what the horrible scent was.

"Morning Els! Wanna try my cooking" Aisha was happily holding a spatula. Elsword let out a sigh of relief in his head. It seemed like she had already forgotten what happened earlier.

"Uhh…" Elsword looked at the content of food and it terrified him. He stood petrified at the sight. On the plate was a soggy and almost black bacon. On the side of it was a runny omelet filled with egg shells and…red liquid? Was that supposed to be ketchup? Because it definitely did not look anything close to it.

"What did you do to it?!"

"What do you mean?"

"What did you put in the food?" Elsword pointed.

"Hmm I put aqua, oil and salt in the bacon. For the omelet, aqua, milk, eggs, sugar-"

"I think I'll cook something for us," He cut her off not wanting to hear anymore. The more he knew what she used, the more closer he was to losing his appetite. Sure the ingredients seemed pretty normal, but the results sure weren't.

Aisha turned red in the face, "What are you saying? Are you telling me my cooking is bad?" She looked like she was about to kill him but at the moment Elsword really didn't care. He was probably going to die from the food before Aisha could kill him.

He gave her a stern look, "Aisha. Taste it." He was going to have her answer her own question.

She glared at him before taking a swipe from both the omelet and bacon. Elsword noted how her face went through a variety of changes and he tried hard to not laugh and say "I told you so."

Her first expression was blank, than it changed to a sour one. She forced herself to swallow which caused her face to turn blue," Hack! Ack!" She coughed for at least two minutes (Elsword watched the clock) and gave him a weak glare. "Fine, you w-HACK! Win." Aisha went into more coughing fits and this time, Elsword helped her by giving her a glass of water. Let's feed everyone something edible now.

OoOoOoOoO

Add groaned as he got off of Elsword's bed. He was too tired to have gotten up earlier. He wished the Lord Knight would be a later riser so he could've cuddled with the cute boy for a bit longer.

He let out a yawn and grabbed his own clothes. Without a plan of action, Add headed out the door. Almost immediately, a pleasant smell went through his nostrils. Food. His stomach growled to agree with him. Food. He followed the smell and found himself standing outside the kitchen. He was about to enter to find something to snack on until he saw Elsword cooking.

Elsword wore a cute apron with a picture of a bear flipping something in a pan. It seemed in that moment he was imitating the bear because he flipped a pancake into the air which landed spot on into the pan.

Oh how his tummy was hungry from the smell, but he wanted to watch Elsword. So that's what he did. Elsword appeared to be so focused, he didn't notice Add's presence. While staring at the gorgeous teen, he noticed Aisha sulking by the dining table. He wondered to why she seemed blue (literally) but it slipped through his mind soon enough.

Elsword hummed a little happy tune to himself and he placed all of the pancakes onto a plate. Next on the menu was some yummy sunny side ups. He let the egg sit on the pan.

All of a sudden, the room temperature dropped. Cold swear ran down his back as he stood petrified for the second time of the day. Slowly (due to fear) he turned around and saw Aisha engulfed in huge dark flames. Why was she so angry? He was just grateful that angry glare wasn't directed towards him.

He followed her gaze to see who or what caused the reason for her sudden rage. It landed on an Add who was gazing at him with a dreamy expression. He swore he saw sparkles surrounding the older. Out of shock from not seeing him, the hand that meant to place the egg on the plate reflexively lashed out to the side and sent it flying. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see where it would land.

_Splat!_

Elsword eventually opened his eyes and found the sunny side up on...Add's face. He processed the view of the broken yolk that was drooling on the silverette's face before apologizing. It was tempting to laugh, but he was more scared of the consequences considering the atmosphere of the room suddenly changed to a dungeon-like feel, "Uhh, sorry. My bad, but don't scare me like that!" Maybe it was Aisha that made Add startle him, but regardless he did scare him.

With that said, Elsword felt the room temperature change back to normal which was good. He was worried that breakfast would turn cold and he'd just finished as well. Elsword turned around to look at Aisha and she had a delightful expression on her face. Instead of Add sparkling, it was now her that had sparkles surrounding her. He could sense her sparkles had an evil tone behind it however, "Now I don't care if you want to stare at Elsword's butt or whatever, but don't go ignoring me. Okay?" When she said okay, her face was sweet as a candy, but that candy definitely had poison in it, "That was your karma."

"HEY! DON'T STARE MY BUTT!" Elsword growled. Was that why Add had a dreamy look on his face? Oh god.

Add hadn't responded once during the whole conversation and he was motionless. Elsword's anger quickly changed to concern, "Hey Add, are you alright?"

Add seemed to ignore the question because he took the sunny side up and put it to his lips using his fingers. As if fingers weren't enough, he used his tongue to lick up the yolk and tore at the white with his teeth. He licked at the remains on his fingers and lips, "That was delicious Els. I'm going to wash the rest of this off of my face though," He pointed at the yolk that was still on his face. Add left the both of them gaping to find the nearest restroom.

Aisha and Elsword stared dumbfounded at the spot Add was at with both of their cheeks flaring.

No. Elsword had no words to say. He couldn't even explain how he felt about the whole situation. Why the heck was that boy being so obscene?! Gaah, his cheeks were still burning. He refused to think anything further. Nope.

Elsword shook his head and slapped himself. He needed to set himself straight again. Elsword headed back to the stove to try to do something. Just his luck, he ended up slipping ungracefully on his butt. Funny how they were just talking about his butt earlier. Ha-ha, not really.

"Ow. What the heck?" Elsword looked for the source of why he slipped and found it. There was yolk on the floor from when he threw the sunny side up at Add. He glared at the puddle of yolk and cursed at Add, "Damn him…"

"It's your fault for flipping out on him." Aisha rolled her eyes. What a loser.

WHAT?! She was the whole reason he was scared out of his mind in the first place. This was all her fault!

OoOoOoOo

When Elsword finished cooking breakfast, everyone rounded the dining table. When both Aisha and Add sat down, he contemplated where to sit. He wasn't really sure who was more safe to sit by. In the past, Aisha had always ended up stealing something from his plate but Add usually ate in his room. He looked back and forth between them, trying to decide quickly so he didn't bring attention to himself.

Reaching a decision, he sat by Aisha. He would rather deal with something on his plate gone than to being molested by a certain bookworm.

Considering he spent the whole morning cooking for himself and everyone, he was super hungry. He took about four layers of pancakes and stuffed it inside his mouth quickly.

"Have some manners, would you?!" Aisha slapped his arm, her scary glare coming back.

"I choo haf mannersh," Elsword claimed, still chewing his pancakes.

Aisha gave him a "you're so freaking stupid" look and herself a facepalm. Why did she bother trying to tell an idiot to use manners?

"Seconds," Add held out a plate.

Aisha was shocked at the godly speed the both of them ate. She barely finished her first layer of pancakes.

"But this time, I want my eggs scrambled," Add requested with a smirk.

"Uhh, sure," Elsword didn't know why Add had to give a smirk. It made him a bit uncomfortable, but whatever. He cracked the eggs into the pan.

Add watched Elsword cook the eggs for him. It was cute to how focused the boy could be. Add got up from the chair and walked to the stove right behind Elsword.

"You're moving it too fast. I like for it to be cooked deeper." He placed his hand on Elsword's cooking hand made the eggs move slower.

Even though Elsword didn't say anything, on the inside he was freaking out. He could feel the taller male behind him, guiding his hands on how he wanted to cook the eggs. He was aware of the silverette's breathing. His chest moving up and down. Maybe that was because they were really close? Yes, it was uncomfortable. Yes, he was annoyed. He didn't want to notice those kind of things nor did he want to acknowledge his cheeks were most likely burning. WHY WON'T THE STUPID JERK LEAVE HIM ALONE?!

"You're getting close to burning it!"

"THAN FREAKING COOK IT YOURSELF YOU PICKY BASTARD!"

Aisha watched the whole scene from behind at the dining table. She was even blushing herself!

_'This is outrageous!'_

She wished the stupid spell would wear off already! Add's lovey doviness really creeped her out. It wasn't bad at first, but after running into him and Elsword making out, to him sensually eating a sunny side up and now seeing them like this, was really wearing her out! Now if she wasn't there for most of it, she wouldn't have really cared.

Wait. Just how far could they have gotten when she wasn't around? She shivered at the thought and forced herself to think of cute puppies and adorable kittens.

_Click!_

Everyone turned their heads towards the noise and found Rena and Elesis walking inside the kitchen, since that's where most of the noise was.

"We're home! Did you miss us?"

AN: sorry for the slow updates ;_; I'll try not to update so slow, but no promises xD I've been busy for a while now, due to choir and schoolwork - This chapter doesn't seem as funny as the first two, but I hope y'all enjoyed it ^.^ speaking of y'all, I tried so hard not to use that word in this fanfic XD Well uhh anyways, take care of yourselves and please review ^.^

And I appreciate the reviews given, it really helped me update this chapter, and it gave me a bit more confidence to this fanfic *^* Please gimme the powah to update the next chapter ; u ;

And I don't know if moving the eggs slower really make it cook more DX I just kinda…made it up XD but whatever!~ XD


	4. Day Two: Part 2

Chapter 4: Day 2 Part 2

Classes:  
Rena: Wind Sneaker  
Aisha: Dimension Witch  
Elsword: Lord Knight  
Add: Mastermind  
Elesis: Blazing heart

"We're home! Did you miss us?" Rena stated cheerfully. She waved her hands in the air with bags on her forearms. They looked a lot like shopping bags. Was that what she did with her mission's money? Elsword sweatdropped.

Elesis however didn't share the same happy expression. In fact, it was the complete opposite of Rena's. She was scowling and wore a scary glare on her face. And it was set in Elsword's direction.

_'Oh my God…what did I do?'_ Elsword froze in his place.

"…What do you think you're doing…?" He couldn't see her face as she approached closer to him.

"W-what d-d-do you m-mean?" Elsword couldn't control the stutters that limped out of his lips. He was frozen earlier but now he was quaking in fear. He saw her angry before and it was not a pretty sight. He tried extremely hard to control the impulse to step back and hide under a table.

She left no room between the both of them. The sight scared him so badly that he thought his sweat was urine, "U-um.." As hard he tried, he couldn't utter a word.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY BROTHER?!" Elesis grabbed Add's shirt and shook him back and forth at a god-like speed, "ARE YOU TRYING TO POISON HIM? KILL HIM?!"

Elsword stood there trying to process what happened. So…he wasn't in trouble? He gazed blankly at the spot Elesis was previously standing at. Once the thought sunk into his brain, he let out a huge sigh. He didn't even realize he held his breath for that long. Words couldn't describe how relieved he felt. When his sister lost her fuse, she was like a hoard of rampaging elephants.

He had actually forgotten about Add. He forced himself to come back to reality and saw that Elesis was strangling the poor guy.

"Elesis stop! You're going to kill him!" Rena tried to pry the angry girl off of Add.

"Why should I care?! He was attacking my Elsword!"

"How do you know that?! It looks like they were just cooking together! I'm sure it was a totally innocent scene!"

"Since when have they ever got along?!" Elesis looked like she was about to end his life in a painful way after asking the question. Her eyes changed to yellow evil sparkles that promised to deliver what she claimed.

Elsword was worried that she was going to get out of hand. While Add was an annoying bastard, he didn't deserve to die, "Uhh Elesis, we were really just cooking. He wasn't attacking me, really!" He put his hands out in an attempt to calm her down.

The hands that held Add in the air lost its strength, "Are you sure?" Her eyes narrowed to see if he was telling the truth. When she determined that he wasn't spilling lies to save the older's behind, she left Add coughing for air on the floor and ran to hug Elsword, "Waah, my cute Elsword! I'm glad you're safe!"

"You make it sound like I was going to die! Shouldn't it be me saying that to you?" Elsword was happy his sister was back to normal, but he couldn't breathe! Rena helped by prying his sister off of him.

"T-thanks," He said while catching his breath. Elesis pouted but didn't say anything about it.

"But woah, I guess leaving you both alone was a good idea. So what made you both see terms?"

Elsword gave Rena a dull stare, "We didn't."

"What do you mean?" Rena was confused.

"Well because you decided to rant to a certain alchemist, he decided to prank us…" Elsword started off slowly. He did say he would give her an earful, "Do you know how annoying it is? He freaking won't stop touching me and it's like he follows me everywhere I go! Aisha can even tell you!"

Rena put her hands to her lips, "Oh my. I certainly did not expect that."

Behind her was an Elesis growing darker and bigger, "Won't stop following you, you say?" Her hair started flying. She approached the Add that was writhing on the floor, still trying to consume oxygen, "So your following Elsword are you…?"

Elsword froze again. Crap. He had forgotten about his sister's overprotective side.

OoOoOoOo

It was the afternoon now and Elsword didn't have anything to do. After both his sister and Rena came back, they lounged around the house in boredom. Shopping was apparently the only thing girls thought about because Rena wanted to get back to that and dragged Elesis and Aisha with her. She wanted to spoil them was what she said, "A girls day out."

Elsword yawned and walked into the living room. He saw Add look up at him with widened eyes. He quickly broke off eye contact and left the room.

?

Was it him or did Add look a bit guilty?

It was probably his imagination.

Now he would have kept thinking it was his imagination, but everytime Elsword ran into the older, he would avert his eyes and quickly exit the room.

What the heck? First he was being all loving and cuddly and now he was avoiding him?

He was happy that the boy didn't rub on his personal bubble, but he was more concerned than happy.

Yes, he was dumb. Everyone including himself always told him that, but he at least knew the silverette was upset about something. What that something was he couldn't figure out. The only thing to be upset about was Elesis, but Add usually never minded her. Plus what did she have to do with him?

Unable to come up with any reasons, Elsword went to confront Add. He found himself standing right outside of his room. Elsword wasn't sure what to expect, but he tried mentally preparing himself anyways, "Hey Add?" Elsword called out after knocking the door.

He heard noise scuffling inside the room, but it didn't sound like they were getting closer to the door. Elsword waited patiently for about five minutes before knocking again, "Add? Open up!"

No sounds could be heard now. Elsword, out of concern and worry, kicked open the door. It rattled loudly and Elsword found an empty room. Elsword's eyes wandered to the window after he finished scanning the room. He froze in place, trying to register the scene in front of him.

The curtain was knotted and thrown out the window. Elsword ran up to the window, still in shock. He glanced down to find Add at the bottom of the curtain on the ground. So the whole time he stood out the door Add was trying to escape from him? Oh hell no. That's not how it worked!

Add looked up in surprise. The moment he made eye contact with Elsword, he took off running as fast as he could.

Elsword felt a vein pop inside his head. With a surge of anger suddenly taking over his body, he jumped out of the window, which he realized wasn't the smartest choice after feeling a sore ankle. He tested it by putting a bit of weight on it and ended up falling on his butt. Crap, he must've sprained it.

He stood up again to try to go after Add, but at his pace he knew he wasn't going to make it very far. Elsword let out a small string of curses for his impulsive actions.

Add didn't see or hear anything from the red-head after he lunged out the window. He was a bit scared to face the younger, but he could always keep his distance and run if he got too close.

He walked back cautiously to where Elsword was. When he laid his eyes on him, he told himself to screw the plan he made just a moment ago. Elsword looked like he fell on his face. Did he get knocked out from the fall? It was Elsword he was talking about, so something like that wouldn't be unexpected.

"Uhh…Els?" He hovered over the Lord Knight.

The younger boy quickly rolled over and grabbed the silverette by his shirt, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Red eyes were crinkled in irritation.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Was all Add could manage to say. He was taken by surprise from the question.

Elsword snorted, "Oh, I just jumped out the window looking for you. Now answer my question."

"What do you mean?"

Elsword let out an annoyed sigh before rephrasing his question, "You've been avoiding me. Why?"

Oh. That's what he meant.

"Uhh…" Add's tongue was glued to his jaw. He didn't know how to answer the question. 

The silence emphasized that point. Elsword was the first to break it, "I don't get why you're ignoring me all of a sudden. I have no freaking idea if I did something wrong or what. It's kinda worrisome that you're clinging to me all day long and then the next moment you're trying to avoid me as much as you can."

Add looked at Elsword for a long time before settling on the decision to tell him, "You said I was annoying you because I kept touching you."

Elsword blinked, "Huh?"

"You said I was annoying because I kept touching you," Add repeated firmly.

"I said that because I was feeling frustrated. I mean yes you are annoying, but…" Elsword paused, "I don't…hate it. The way you act I mean."

Add's eyes widened in surprise but kept silent in case the younger wanted to add anything else in.

Elsword chewed on his bottom lip before continuing, "Although you're annoying, you're still my friend. And I worry about my friends when they act out of character although you already are doing that."

Add felt himself smile a small smile. It seems like he worried over nothing. But if he hadn't, he would have never heard Elsword say those words, so it was fine. He asked another question to clarify the limits, "Should I stop then? Or is it…?"

Elsword looked down at the ground. He already said more than his pride had wanted him to say. He closed his eyes trying to decide. Letting out his frustration he pulled wildly on his hair and let out a small yell. He sighed and voiced his decision before his pride could prevent it, "You don't have to stop. It's only for one more day anyways."

Add visually brightened up and gave Elsword a heartwarming hug. He was happy he had gotten permission from the other. Not to mention it was an adorable sight to see the red-head being frustrated.

"You know, you're kinda creepy when you're being all sweet. I'm more used to you verbally beating me down until I'm tempted to murder you," Elsword let out a chuckle and allowed himself to enjoy the moment. He patted Add's back in an attempt to return the hug he received.

Add felt a chuckle escape him as well. It was nice to see the other boy smile genuinely.

Add couldn't help but feel the urge to lean in closer and place his hand over Elsword's cheek. He at least restrained himself from doing that much. He didn't already want to make the boy feel uncomfortable after being allowed to touch him. He placed his forehead on Elsword's, "Thank you Elsword."

Conflicted red eyes met with purple. Elsword didn't know how to respond to the situation. The small physical affection felt nice, but awkward and slightly uncomfortable at the same time. Fortunately for him, he didn't have to think on it too long.

Add ended up falling over from standing in a crouched position for too long which placed the majority of his weight over Elsword.

He let out a wail of pain, "Oh sorry! I forgot about your leg! Let's get you back inside," Add gently lifted the Lord Knight onto his back and walked back to the cottage.

Elsword felt thankful that Add fell onto his leg. Of course, he didn't appreciate the pain but what would have happened if he hadn't fallen on him?

Elsword swallowed and just let himself be carried away by Add. He thought he faintly smelled the scent of mint.

OoOoOoOo

"We're back from shopping!" The girls came noisily back inside the house with their arms full of shopping bags.

Elsword glanced from the couch he was laying on in terror. He tried to count the bags but gave up when he reached ten, "How much ED did you spend?!"

"Oh about…eh, maybe 700K?" Rena tossed out a wild guess. And that was the scary part. It didn't sound like she was sure of how much she spent.

"You people are crazy…" Elsword muttered to himself. Rena pretty much went on a shopping spree twice in a day.

"Crazy?" Aisha sent a temperature chilling glare in his direction.

"Nothing!"

"Els!" A wail loudly screeched in his ear.

"W-what?! What's wrong?" Elsword's eyes widened in panic.

"What happened to your ankle?!" He felt arms smothering him in a breath-stealing hug. Literally.

"I would explain…if I can breathe…" Elsword wheezed out in pain.

"Sorry," Elesis let out a small chuckle and released him.

Elsword took in a couple of breaths before continuing, "I jumped out of a window."

"YOU WHAT?!" Elesis's eyes almost bulged out of its sockets. Elsword had no intentions of getting Add in trouble, especially after what Elesis did to him earlier, "You see…"

"Was it Add?! DO I NEED TO BEAT HIM UP?" Elesis turned to face the direction of Add's room and cracked her fists.

"No! No, it wasn't him. You see…I was doing the laundry and…um, I tripped and fell out the window because the basket was heavy."

Rena, Elesis, and Aisha stared at him, not even blinking once. Elsword let out an awkward laugh and tried to escape by walking out of the room. Having one girl stare you down was scary and three was just…absolutely terrifying. The things he does for his friends…

Elsword ended up placing too much pressure on his sprained ankle and fell for the third time of the day, "Oww!"

Aisha sighed and facepalmed herself, "If you're going to lie, at least make it believable idiot."

AN: yaaay…I finally managed to update it. I have to go to bed soon, so I'll fix all the grammer mistakes later. And again I do apologize for the late updates ;w; I had a state test and a project that I was procrastinating on. I forgot how fun it is to update this fanfic hahaha. ^^ I'm a little worried that my fanfic is kinda bleh, because of the OOC Add, but I plan to have him back to normal in the next chapter.  
Please send some reviews of what you think about the chapter ^w^ Reviews feed me more willpower to update x3 and to be honest, I actually read over the reviews so many times and it really helps :3  
I also want to start responding to reviews on here xD

Encendrel- oh really? :o I'll make sure to fix that then XD Thanks for telling me that, I never knew that though, as much as I love cooking eggs for myself qq Am too newb for scrambled eggs QwQ and I'm glad you liked it :D I hope this chapter was enjoyable as the last ones have been for you ^^ Thank you again :D

Erri- Ohh thank chus!~ o/o Its really sweet to say that, and it really helps me.

Fuuuujossshi ya- I SUPPORT AND LOVE YAOI TOO :3 Yaoi4Lyfe 3

MaskMaiden- Aahaha, I plan to! And Yesh! Don't ignore Aisha unless you want a bruised head LOL

Shikuyami- yup yup its meh xD and I know right OAO They're all so derpy XD and of course I know who chus are QuQ

none- Thank you thank you! I hope youre still keeping up with this story even though you reviewed since like the first chapter ^^ And I do hope you enjoy it J

Thanks for keeping up with this fanfic everyone! –hearts-


End file.
